Cactus Kid
The Cactus Kid (or Billy) is a small-time supervillain who came to Miracle City in the hopes of becoming a famous, well-renowned supervillain. However, he lived a sheltered life, and the town he lived in beforehand not only submitted to his villainy, they supported it completely. So, when he did actually show up in Miracle City, he flopped. Puma Loco, having recently gotten into a fight with Manny, found, and took Cactus Kid under his wing, if only for his own selfish reasons (which were to make Manny jealous). Appearance Cactus Kid is a lanky teenage boy with crooked teeth and freckled cheeks, and usually has a smile of some sort on his face. His clothing consists of a black mask, long sleeved red shirt, black pants, green boots, and a belt with a skull buckle. And we can't forget his cactus themed accessories! He wears a rather large cactus hat, cactus gloves, and a single cactus earring. Personality Cactus Kid has quite the sunny disposition, and usually seems to be quite enthusiastic about evil, and doing generally bad stuff. But, he also seems to be somewhat sensitive, and can even be aggressive at certain times. After discovering his powers had better use, Cactus Kid didn't hesitate in using them against those who wronged or underestimated him. He truly came to embrace villainy, as he gloated in the fear of his opponents who now saw how they were wrong to misjudge him. History In the Series Cactus Kid breaks down at hearing Puma Loco's mocking words and angrily tells him that he will pay. His rage causes him to unlock a new part of his power and he is able to summon humanoid cactus warriors and he is pleased with his progress. Gloating, Cactus Kid asks Manny and his grandpa who the real villain is now, as they are shocked and reply him before they are given a well-deserved punch for their mockery and get knocked out of the home. A dazed Puma Loco notes on how Cactus Kid really came into his own. Cactus Kid fought the pair before he is defeated by Manny's underhanded moves and asks to go to jail. At the end, he and his cactus warriors are arrested but he thanks the Rivera Family for giving him the chance of being a villain but he swears a vendetta on them. This even surprises Manny's arriving father who coming back from work. Powers Cactus Kid's powers originally consisted of him being able make cacti within is vicinity droop/bend, or, to which he pridefully announced, dance (which was completely useless). Due to this, he was seen as a harmless wannabe villain. However, when he was upset by the revelation the he had been used and thought of as a complete joke by both Puma Loco and El Tigre, he was able to unlock a new part of his power and create a horde of cactus monsters. Apparently, he himself was not even aware of being capable of this, as he voiced surprised at the display. However, he was excited to have a use for his power and was quick to master this ability and commanded the monsters well. This sight even impressed both Puma Loco and El Tigre who had to admit that he became a real villain. Episodes *The Cactus Kid Minors *The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre *Stinking Badges! (picture) Canon Future Trivia *His power; "Cactus Control", was a play on of "Chaos Control" from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Preteens